


Interrupted

by WinchestersWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, gay relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersWizard/pseuds/WinchestersWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have been dating in secret for awhile now. They are in their dorm having some fun time when they get some very shocked visitors. In other words James and Peter see things they have never wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Remus and Sirius had been dating for almost 7 months, but hadn't told anyone. It wasn't like they meant to keep it a secret and if you looked close enough you could probably tell. But Remus and Sirius just hadn't brought it up to James and Peter. James and Peter weren't asking questions either so, they decided to tell them when they asked or it became necessary. Of course they didn't expect what would happen to make them tell their friends. When Remus and Sirius both had a free period, they often went up to their dorm to fool around. This had been a common occurrence for months now. On this particular day Remus was fucking into Sirius nice and slow, making Sirius beg for it.

"C'mon Moony, harder," Sirius complained with a pout.

"Shut up Padfoot" Remus replied cheekily.

"Ooo, yeah right there. God Moony you're amazing." Sirius moaned.

"Wait what was that?" Remus asked.

"My prostate, you arsehole." Sirius replied frustrated that Remus pulled away.

"No not that, I think I heard a noise. You did remember to put the noise cancelling charm up right?"

"Oh shit" replied Sirius.

"Padfoot you..."

Remus was cut off by the curtain opening by a very surprised James and Peter.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" screamed James.

"Well, you see Prongs, good old Moony here has got his dick up my ass. So if you could just leave us alo..."

"Sirius stop it!" Remus said cutting him off.

"He's the one who asked," Sirius huffed.

"Guys could you give us a minute," Remus asked James and Peter.

"Sure, just let me go burn my eyes." replied James dragging away a petrified Peter.

"So, does this mean we can't finish or ..."

"Sirius shut up!"

After getting cleaned up (and maybe two very quick handjobs) the lovers went down to the common room to have a very uncomfortable chat with their mates.

"James, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out like this," Remus said

"Find out, Moony I already knew,"

"You did? How?" Sirius exclaimed

"We are not blind Moony. We knew you were dating. I just didn't expect to walk in on you two fucking in the middle of the day!"

"Oh" Sirius said

"Well we're sorry you had to see that mate,"

"Not as sorry as I am, I saw your dick,"

"Well at least you didn't see Moony's"

"That's because it was up your ass. I'll never be able to get that image out of my head" James said with a shudder

"So you guys are really ok with us," asked Moony on a more serious note

"Of course mate. We love you! We just want you to be happy, as long as I never have to see either of your dicks ever again."

"Deal" Remus replied with a smile

"Does this mean you'll be mad that we fucked on your bed," Sirius asked

"Sirius!" Remus said with a groan while James turned more than a little green. But Sirius just howled with laughter.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! Or even if you didn't I need feeback! :) I'm also taking Wolfstar requests or you could send me another Harry Potter ship and I can see what I can do! Thanks!


End file.
